


野猫

by Ada_Masure17



Category: 10000 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	野猫

《野猫》  
全主 X 明星 丨第一人称向丨双性  
——红得发紫的明星，有个这辈子都抹不掉的污点，那就是他有个上了他三年都没有腻的金主……——  
我赶到时，他还没有结束。  
这次的拍摄选在了一个很有趣的地方，一个废弃的仓库。  
空荡的库房被特意清理出了一块地方，放下了一块不大的床板。他被压着手腕轻轻推倒在了床板上，略带着几分无辜的下垂眼迷离地望着压在他上方的人，那个眼神媚得让人心头发痒。  
“可以了。”导演的出声，让压在他上方的人终于从这勾人的眼神中回过神来，眼里带着几分掩饰不住的遗憾，不舍地松开了握住他手腕的手，眼神火热地最后看了他一眼后，便快步走出了镜头之外。  
淡薄的天光从已经没有玻璃的窗口灌入，尽数落在他的身体上，完美地在镜头前勾勒出他那在黑色丝绸衣服下纤美动人的身体曲线，他的胸部不同于一般的男性平坦，而是微微起伏着。  
那微微的起伏中清稚又混合着魅惑，如致命的罂粟一般勾得让人转不开视线。  
他纤长的眉睫在光尘中扑闪着，染上了层柔和的银色，眼角渐渐蕴出一丝迷蒙的湿意，沾上了那根根纤长的睫毛在阳光中近乎透明。  
他现在这个样子真像是昨晚被我压在床上操哭后的样子，楚楚可怜地哀求着：“慢一点，轻点，”玉白的长腿却非常诚实地将我缠得更紧，口不由心的他真的只想让我狠狠蹂躏。  
“OK，换下一个动作。”  
他从那块床板上缓缓坐了起来，来了几个动作后却还是没有让导演满意。  
导演急了，直接停下，走到他面前跟他交流起来，没有在拍摄中的他，完全不同于刚才的样子，眸子里清清冷冷，整个人散发出一种出淤泥而不染的气质，像是一朵高贵的白莲。  
我就是喜欢他这幅反差的样子，人前是高贵清冷的白莲，床上却是浪荡的勾引野猫。  
“清楚了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
拍摄继续，他却还是面露难色地站在了原地，贝齿咬着柔嫩的下唇，眼神纠结的忽闪着，最后还是叹了口气，伸手摸上了衣服的领口。  
圆润的纽扣在葱白的指尖上一颗颗解落，一寸寸露出了黑色丝绸衬衣的掩盖下的雪白肌肤，直至露出了胸膛，他才停下了动作。  
他落下身子，双手撑着伏跪在床板上，抬起修长的脖子，半仰着头，眼里带着迷茫望着镜头。  
从我这个角度看过去，完全可以从他敞开的飘荡着领口中，看到一片雪白上那两颗润泽水光的艳红，这是我昨晚留下的杰作，简直完美无比。  
我的身子开始微微发起烫来，望着他的眼神也越发幽深。  
“好了，卡。”  
“辛苦，辛苦大家了……”  
拍摄结束，他依旧还是很有礼貌的，一个个地感谢完了所有的工作人员，当转过身看到我时，却忽然顿住了身子。  
“过来。”我勾唇向他唤道。  
他犹豫了几秒，最终还是迈开那双修长的腿向我走来。  
“你怎么来了？”他站在我面前，装作冷静地看着我，眼睛里浮起清冷与疏离。  
我看着他，就知道是太久不见昨晚的驯服，没有让小猫听话，反而是亮出了锋利的小爪子。  
真的不乖。  
我扯过他的手腕，让他跨坐在我的腿上，手臂环住他的腰肢，让他的身子紧紧贴住我，不让他任何逃离的余地。  
“来看一下你。”我摸上了他的后颈，柔软顺滑的触感，让我有种抚摸着猫儿后颈的错觉，用力挺了挺胯部，心情极好地勾唇道。  
他的身子一僵，耳尖瞬间充红，红得仿佛能滴出血来，慌忙地抓住我摸向他下腹的手，声音软了下来也带上了几分哀求：“不要，不要在这里，我求你……”  
我嗤笑一声，挣开他的手往下，握住了那早已不知不觉中半硬起来的花茎，极有技巧地一捏，他马上呜咽一声，软软地倒在了我的肩头上，呼吸微乱地喘息着，目光一点点地涣散。  
“好，这次听你的。”


End file.
